Daddy Logan
by kelvinng90
Summary: What happens when Logan comes back from his world tour to find five kids, a baby on the way and a sexually frustrated wife? More fluff than smut. One shot request.


'Honey, I'm home!'

There goes my hubby, the ever so gorgeous Logan. My five kids, twin boys Darren and Daniel, and my three girls, Catherine, Alexis and Laura got up to their feet and ran toward their daddy who is always so full of love and who never hesitate to give them his cute crooked smile. Logan kissed everyone of them on their head but the kids kept him at the door.

'Daddy, daddy! Did you get us anything?' Darren and Daniel asked Logan.

Not again. How many times do I have to tell them not to ask Logan for anything after their daddy returns from playing a world tour with his band made up of four hunks, Big Time Rush?

'Yeah daddy! Quick! Show us what you got us this time!' Alexis jumped up and down in excitement.

'Look! Daddy has a bag in his hand! That must be the present he got us!' Catherine pointed to a brown and dull paper bag Logan was holding.

'Yes that must be it! Let me see it!' Laura snatched the paper bag away from Logan.

'No, Laura dear, that's not-'

Too late. Logan tried to stop Laura from taking out the content in the paper bag and I get why he went wide eyed. I was pretty horrified myself to see what Laura pulled out from the paper bag. I quickly scanned around to see my children's reaction. The twins were scratching their heads in confusion. Catherine and Alexis were whispering something to each other. Laura was holding the thing and examining it. The thing that she was holding was a pink, diamond studded vibrator!

'LAURA! YOU PUT THAT THING BACK IN THE BAG AND HAND IT TO ME! NOW!' I yelled from where I was standing, rubbing my baby bump.

As if dealing with five kids weren't stressful enough, I have a sixth one on the way. You see, I got knocked up by Logie before he went on his world tour. I'm six months preggers and the mood swings are pretty bad. The best thing about my mood swings? The kids know better than to mess with me when I get one. Whenever I shout at them, they listen to me and do as I say which is really unhealthy and I made a mental note to myself to teach them properly after I give birth to this one. I mean, they never listen to me when I tell them nicely and properly. It is only when I raise my voice that they do as I say. I may have a slightly bad temper, but that's not the way I want my kids to be brought up.

Laura quickly put the vibrator back into the paper bag and promptly handed the bag to me.

'NOW ALL OF YOU GO TO BED! GO!' I yelled again. This is another thing I have to work on. You see, once my mood swing starts and I start yelling, it takes me forever to go back to my normal volume.

'But daddy hasn't -' Catherine started.

'CATHERINE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING BACK TO ME? YOU TAKE YOUR TWO LITTLE SISTERS TO BED NOW!' I barked.

Catherine took Alexis and Laura by the hand and left for their room. My eyes darted to the twins. They looked at me blankly.

'DARREN, DANIEL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN YOUR BED THIS INSTANCE!' Told you it's hard for me to calm down once I have one of my mood swing moments.

'Honey, you shouldn't -'

'LOGIE, NOT NOW! GO TO YOUR BED NOW!' I yelled again when I saw that the twins were still standing there. They took to their feet this time and made a run for their room.

I took a brief look at the paper bag in my hand and I blushed a little. This was definitely not some present for any of the kids. It would be weird if Logie bought this for himself so he must have bought it for me, right? I have to say though, this vibrator was an interesting one. I've never had a diamond studded one before. I took in a deep breath before dragging my pregnant self to the nearest couch and sat down. Logan joined me soon after.

'Honey, what I wanted to say was you shouldn't use that kind of language in front of the kids.' Logan said, rubbing my six months baby bump.

'Yeah, I know. It's just that I can't control myself sometimes, you know? The mood swings are getting pretty bad lately and I know the kids are unhappy sometimes with how I treat them but I didn't do it on purpose. And now that another one is coming...Logie, I don't know.' I rested my head on Logie's shoulder as he put an arm around me.

'I'm sorry, honey. I should have spend more time with you guys. I should have told Gustavo to find a replacement for me -'

'What are you saying? No! Nobody can replace you, Logie! If someone else take your place in Big Time Rush, it wouldn't be the same Big Time Rush that I fell in love with all those years ago, right?'

'But I thought you only fell in love with the member named Logan.'

'Yes, but if the band didn't exist in the first place, I wouldn't even know who Logan is, right?'

Logan chuckled and planted a kiss on my forehead. Although I wish Logan could stay at home more often and give me a hand with the kids, I still want him to continue being with the band. It was their music that got me interested in the first place. The first time I saw their very first music video, my eyes immediately went to the guy with the cute smile and dimples. That was only the beginning. I was obsessed with him. I went all over the internet searching for information about him, I bought every magazines that had something to do with Big Time Rush, I watched any TV specials with the boys in it and I even went all the way to California for their first outdoor concert. All that just to take a glimpse at my man here. Who would have thought that a simple fan mail from me turned into internet chatroom sessions and eventually a marriage proposal? Sometimes, I wake up feeling I'm living in a dream because everything seems so surreal. But then again, I am living a dream. Except that this dream actually came true for me so I'm not complaining. Uh, uh!

'So...care to explain what is this about?' I said, pulling out the vibrator from the paper bag.

Logan cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow, not sure what to expect.

'Well...you see, I have been away for so long and you're pregnant...'

'Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'What are you thinking?'

I took Logan's hands and placed them on my boobs. He shot me a confused look.

'What are you doing?'

'This is what you were thinking about, right? Sexual tension building up...sexual frustration?'

Logan blushed. Aww...he's so cute when he blushes! I chuckled.

'Come on, Logie! Spill!'

'Well...' Logan shrugged but he finally nodded.

'So, you bought this really cute, pink and diamond studded vibrator for me to satisfy my needs?' I asked.

Logan dropped his hands, said nothing but nodded. That's so sweet of him but a vibrator will not help me much. I took the vibrator in my hand, observed it for a moment and tossed it aside and I didn't care where it landed. Logie gasped.

'Logie dear, if you wanna help me to relief this tension, you gotta help me out for real.' I said.

'Help you out for real? You mean...'

'I mean, let's do it! Screw the vibrator! All I need is you!'

'But -'

'Logie, before you joined Big Time Rush, what was your dream?'

'To become a doctor.'

'Exactly! So, haven't you heard or learned that it is good for a pregnant woman to have sex every now and then?'

'Oh...oh that...hmm...yeah I have learned about that.'

'So, what are you waiting for? Fondle my boobs! Lick me up and down real good! Put your huge dong in my pussy!' I exclaimed.

'Honey! You gotta keep it down! The kids can hear us!'

'Oh, don't worry about them. And this is what pregnancy does to you. I can get overly excited over small things! Let's do it! Come on! I'm horny and I know you are too!'

Logan blushed again. See? I was right! I attempted to get up from the couch, which is a challenging task for a six months pregnant woman. Logan shot up from his seat immediately and helped me up. Once we were both up, I grabbed him by the arm and led him to our bedroom. The first thing I did was strip. Logan was surprised but he followed my lead and stripped himself of his clothes. Before we know it, we were both on our bed, with my delicious husband on top of me.

'You ready for me?' Logan asked, his voice was hoarse and lusty.

'Always but be careful about the baby. I don't want it to shoot out before its due date.'

Logan chuckled and went for my lips. We kissed as he slowly pushed himself into me and it felt so good to feel him again after such a long time. I miss him so much! I don't care if the kids can hear my screams or moans. All I know is that I enjoyed every moment spent with my Logie inside of me.

* * *

_Next morning..._

'Eat up, girls! Daddy and I are sending you off to school today!' I said, pouring milk into Alexis' glass.

'Hooray!' Alexis and Laura exclaimed. It brought a smile to my face.

Wait a minute...where's Catherine?

'Where's Catherine?' I asked.

'I saw her walking to the living room.' Laura said, scooping a spoonful of cereal in her bowl.

I went to the living room and sure enough, Catherine was there. And what is she hold - fuck! I marched towards her and snatched the vibrator out of her hand. She turned to look at me with a questioning look on her face.

'Mommy, that thing vibrates when I pushed the button and it looks fun. Can I play with it?'

I was mortified to hear what came out of my innocent Catherine's mouth! Play with a vibrator? No! I should know better than to leave it lying around in the house. I made a mental note to myself to clear up any things that may trigger unnecessary curiosity in the kids before engaging in any bedroom activity with Logan next time.

'NO! CATHERINE, DADDY BOUGHT THIS FOR MOMMY SO IT'S MOMMY'S TOY! NOW, YOU GO AND JOIN YOUR SISTERS FOR BREAKFAST!' I had no intention of raising my voice at her but my unstable emotion got in the way.

'Hey daddy!' I turned to see Logan giving Catherine a kiss on her head.

Thank God for Logan. He came just at the right time. I needed someone to keep my emotions in check. After Catherine left for the kitchen, Logan came over to me, smiling at me.

'Hey, loosen up a little.' I needed that. I needed Logan to comfort me. I smiled

'I'm trying...let's eat some breakfast before we drop them off to school.' I said.

Logan nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead before we joined the girls at the table for breakfast. After we finished eating, the twins' nanny arrived and Logan and I sent the girls to school. It feels good to have Logan with me because I get jealous having to look at how happy couples were acting in front of me when they drop their children off in school - kissing, hugging, acting all lovey dovey and I have to endure it all what with my sexual frustration and all.

Once the girls got into the school compound, I pulled Logan into a deep kiss. Upon pulling out of the kiss, I saw a flustered Logan and I can't help but laugh.

'Well...what was that for?'

'Getting you prepped for round two, if you know what I mean.' I smirked.

'But the twins are at home with their nanny.'

'This is the time they spend two hours watching their favorite cartoon.' I told Logan, showing him the time on my watch.

'O...kay...so, let's go?'

'Let's!'

Even if my boys and the nanny hear us, what do I care? All that matters is my hubby will be here with me for a while and I know better than to waste all the opportunities I get with him around! Ha!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, IamPrincessHenderson, here you go! thank you for requesting and I hope you enjoy this. I also hope that what I did was correct! I thought this one was rather weak but as always I try my best so I have no regrets! Thank you and see you soon! :)  
**


End file.
